


Fluffy Ears and Fake Tails

by chanelzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelzayn/pseuds/chanelzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam decides that he wants to try something new and Zayn obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Ears and Fake Tails

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic quite a while ago. It was inspired by a few cat edits of Zayn that a friend had sent to me at some ungodly hours. I originally posted this on my Tumblr, you can find the post [here](http://chanelzayn.tumblr.com/post/47413203254/fluffy-ears-and-fake-tails).

It’s unexpected when Liam brings the idea up. He’s vague about it, blushing and stammering in a way that clues Zayn in on the fact that it’s probably more than just a new position that Liam wants to try out or even a new place to fuck in. 

So Zayn rolls over onto his side from where he’d been relaxing on the bed beside Liam and gives him a serious look, one hand trailing down his muscled chest. “Just spit it out, babe,” he says and his voice is exasperated and fond all at once in a way that only Liam can bring out from him.

"I…" Liam frowns and then pauses, watches Zayn with wide eyes as if he’s worried that he’ll scare his boyfriend off. "I just want to try something new," he finally manages.

Zayn raises his eyebrows, suddenly curious as he shifts towards Liam, practically draping himself over the larger man. “Something new like what?” he asks.  

And suddenly Liam has this smirk on his face, all mysterious and it makes Zayn want to kiss it away and beg him for more information all at once. “It’s a surprise," he says, and leaves it at that.

Zayn tries to protest, wants to ask again because it’s unfair how Liam thinks he can bring something up like this and just leave him hanging. But then Liam is rolling them over, pressing Zayn into the mattress as he ducks down to press kisses along Zayn’s tattoos. 

Needless to say, Zayn gets too distracted by Liam’s mouth to actually remember to bring the topic up again.

~*~ 

Zayn has completely forgotten about Liam’s suggestion by the time Liam decides to actually go through with it. 

He’s just come home from work, a bit tired but mostly desperate to cuddle with his boyfriend after such a long week. Rather than finding Liam on the couch, watching a game of footie with a bottle of beer in his hand, as usual on Friday evenings, or even in the kitchen getting a snack, he finds Liam in their bedroom, looking nervous as he fiddles with a small box in his hands. 

Zayn pauses by the bedroom door, watching as Liam looks up, a cautious look on his face. “Hey, Li,” he finally greets with a small smile. He enters their bedroom and approaches Liam, straddles his lap to press a kiss to his lips. “What you got there?” he asks curious, reaching for the box. 

Liam simply pulls it away, out of reach, and watches as Zayn pouts, giving him his best pleading looks in hopes that Liam will cave. He doesn’t. Instead he laughs and kisses Zayn again, one warm hand settled against his side. “Patience,” he murmurs. “I’ll show it to you soon enough.”

Zayn huffs petulantly but scoots closer to Liam’s chest, happy to kiss him. “Why not show me now?”

Liam hesitates and pauses, watching Zayn quietly. “Promise you won’t freak out?” he finally asks and the tone of his voice has Zayn more than a little anxious. 

"Babe, just show me," he says instead, takes his bottom lip between his lips to stare apprehensively at Liam. 

Liam pulls away a little, puts just enough distance between them to bring the box between their bodies before he opens it. 

At first he thinks that Liam had murdered some poor tiny animal, or perhaps cut a furry limb off or  _something_  because all he can see is fur. He nearly jumps away until he realizes that it’s just synthetic fur and lets out a breathy sigh of relief. 

"Li, wh—" Zayn starts to ask but then cuts himself off after he grabs the fur, realizing that it’s attached to a butt plug. His cheeks turn red when he realizes that he’s holding a fluffy black tail, a headband with a pair of kitten ears to match still in the box. " _Oh_ ,” he mutters, and he’d be lying if he said that his trousers aren’t already getting tight. 

He glances up at Liam and is pleased to note that his cheeks are also flushed as he stares back at Zayn. “It’s just—I saw them online and i-it looked really hot so I thought maybe I’d buy them and you could put them on. And oh God, you hate them, don’t you? Here, I’ll just retur—” and Zayn cuts Liam’s ramble off by kissing him. 

Liam freezes, stares at Zayn some more, as if asking to say something and Zayn can’t help but laugh, setting the fake tail down in order to cup Liam’s cheeks and peck his lips over and over again. 

“ _Babe_ ,” he murmurs and his voice is soft and chastising all at the same time and he feels that strange mixture of exasperation and fondness all over again. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Liam shrugs meekly, gives Zayn this meek look that has him kissing the younger boy all over again. “I thought maybe you wouldn’t be willing to do it.”

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to each of Liam’s red cheeks. “You could have just asked,” he says. “But yeah, I’d like to try.”

Liam gets this hungry look in his eyes and Zayn is more than eager to just pull his clothes off already. “Right now?” he asks, and he squeezes gently at Zayn’s sides. 

The older boy nods and they both grin breathlessly before Zayn is scrambling to get naked, because the sooner he does this, the sooner Liam will fuck him. 

Just minutes later he’s completely naked, headband perched on his head, fluffy ears poking out from his messy hair, and on his hands and knees, Liam’s thick fingers in his ass. He’s whining and pushing back, desperate for more, but he gets a smack to his arse and a gentle warning to behave. 

He doesn’t know how Liam expects him not to wiggle around, not with three large fingers inside him, pressing down insistently until they find the spot that makes Zayn keen. That makes him want to scramble away because  _sogoodtoomuchfuckfuckfuck_  and also makes him want to press back, to have more until he comes, shaking and satisfied. 

But because Liam is the biggest tease ever, he pulls his hand away with this shit eating grin on his face, leaving Zayn to whine and wriggle about, practically  _begging_  for more. He coats the butt plug with a generous amount of lube instead, pushes it inside without a second thought before getting up and mumbling something about watching telly. 

It takes a solid five minutes for Zayn to collect himself enough to make his way outside to the living room, mostly because Liam is evil and got a butt plug just long enough to press against Zayn’s prostate every time he so much as shifts. 

Rather than walk, which would completely take away from the illusion, Zayn crawls instead, making sure to wiggle his hips every so often to make the tail swish back and forth. He catches Liam’s stare and simply bites back a smirk, grabbing a cushion off the couch and placing it on the ground. 

He arranges himself so that he’s lying down, chest pressed against the cushion with his arse propped up on full display towards Liam, hoping the sight would be enough to tempt him into fucking Zayn into oblivion. Instead, Zayn only gets a loud groan before Liam’s attention is back on the telly. 

He stays there, pouting for a little while before he gets back onto his hands and knees, crawling over to where Liam is sitting. He sets his hands on Liam’s thighs, spreads them apart and leans in, nuzzling his face against his denim clad cock. He hears Liam’s breath hitch in his throat, one hand moving up to Zayn’s hair, just holding his head there. 

But then Zayn smiles devilishly, turns wide eyes up to Liam, staring at him through thick lashes before he  _meows_. He knows it works when Liam’s fingers involuntarily tighten in his hair, tugging at the dark strands. “Fuck, Zee,” he breathes, and Zayn knows he hasn’t imagined the thickening of Liam’s cock where he’s still resting his cheek.

Zayn is pleased, a self-satisfied grin on his face as Liam hurriedly undoes the zip and button to his jeans to pull his cock out. He watches as Liam pumps his cock a few times, eyes dark, as he keeps Zayn’s head still with his other hand. “Does Kitty want the cream?” he asks and presses Zayn closer, makes the head of his cock bump against Zayn’s lips.

Zayn falters, turned on by the dirty talk and almost desperate to get Liam in his mouth now. He leans in on his own accord, licking at Liam’s cock until he’s all but shoving his cock into his mouth. Zayn moans, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes the muscles in his throat. 

He allows Liam to guide the movements of his head, tugging him back and forth on his long cock with the grip that he has on his hair. “You should see yourself,” Liam murmurs, and he sounds so pleased that Zayn’s lips would twitch up into a smile if they weren’t stretched taught around Liam. “You look so good like this.”

He hums in reply, eyes fluttering open to watch Liam’s face, the darkened eyes already on him. There are tears caught in Zayn’s eyelashes, because Liam always gets a little rough when he’s turned on, but fuck if this isn’t what Zayn wanted. He swallows and pushes himself closer to Liam, nose tickled by his pubic hair, before he pulls back again. 

Liam just continues watching him like he’s the most gorgeous thing on earth and Zayn wants to beam proudly at the same time as melt into a puddle because of how heated his gaze is. He’s so into it, so distracted by wanting to please Liam, to make him come because  _fuck_  teasing him and getting revenge; Zayn just wants the taste of come in his mouth. 

That’s why Zayn is surprised when Liam is tugging him back, away from his length. He lets out a desperate whine, parts his lips to protest, except Liam is already coming, the first spurt hitting his left cheek, right underneath his eye. He lets out a startled moan, crowds closer to Liam as he opens his mouth, desperate to show that he wants it  _in_  his mouth, not on his face. 

But Liam ignores him, continues coming over his face and only allows the last few spurts to land in his mouth. He swallows heavily, watches as Zayn smiles in a pleased manner before licking at his lips. Liam groans softly, cock twitching involuntarily at the sight of Zayn looking so utterly debauched, his pretty mouth swollen and almost obscene in how red it was. 

Zayn smirks as he sits back, staring back right at Liam as he collects the come from his face with his fingers, shoving them into his mouth every few moments to suck them clean. Once his face is mostly clear, Liam reaches forward, grabs a tissue and cleans off Zayn’s face before the remaining come can dry and become uncomfortable on his face. 

The smaller boy hums his thanks and climbs onto the couch, lying down across it with his cheek resting on Liam’s thigh as they both struggle to regain their breath back. Liam’s hands are in his hair again, this time gentle as they play with the messy strands, continuously drifting to play with the fake ears. 

"Come here," Liam mutters, patting his legs, and Zayn immediately scrambles onto his lap, desperately hoping that Liam will fuck him now. He lets out a low moan when a large hand reaches behind him, toying with the plug and pulling it in and out a few times, twisting it just to tease. Zayn is almost desperate now; cock an angry red as he wriggles around Liam’s lap.

Liam pulls the butt plug out, setting it aside and Zayn feels strangely empty for a few moments before Liam’s fingers are back inside him. He whines, low in his throat as he brushes his fingers against that spot inside of him, only just skimming and never full on pressing. It causes Liam to laugh and Zayn would be offended if he wasn’t so desperate come. 

He curls one large hand over Zayn’s hip bone, keeping him still as he slowly works his fingers in and out of the moaning boy. He doesn’t even bother wrapping a hand around Zayn’s cock, just presses his fingers against the swollen bundle of nerves until Zayn lets out a sudden cry, grinding down against Liam’s hand as he’s coming. 

Liam smirks, pulls the trembling boy to his chest and holds him close until he comes down from his high. Zayn can’t even find it in himself to be angry at Liam for not having fucked him, too caught up in the haze of his orgasm to do much of anything but curl into Liam’s warmth. 

He doesn’t even try to wriggle away, only letting out a soft moan of protest when Liam picks up the tail again and pushes it back inside. He’s too sensitive and he feels so fucking  _raw_  even if he’d only had Liam’s fingers inside him, but he allows himself to be comforted with gentle kisses and warm hands rubbing at his back. 

~*~

They stay like that for a while, curled up together on one end of the couch. One of Liam’s hands is in Zayn’s hair, petting at the dark mass, while the other is on his back, occasionally drifting downwards to tug or twist at the butt plug. Claims that he likes seeing Zayn’s face twist up with pleasure, likes the small noises and gasps he makes.

Zayn, for his part, really just wants Liam’s cock in him. For now though, he’s satisfied with the skin on skin contact after Liam had gotten rid of all his clothes. 

Of course, because Zayn is Zayn, he doesn’t sit still for long after, starts squirming around and shooting wide eyed glances at Liam. Tries to convey the message  _fuckmefillmeupiwantyousobad_  with his eyes because he’ll be damned if Liam starts teasing him all over again for how desperate he gets when it comes to Liam’s cock.

Liam remains oblivious, or rather, he pretends to be oblivious, just watches Zayn until the boy is reduced to whines and whimpers and “Oh, please, Liam. Just fuck me already. Please, I want your cock inside me.” The words make his length swell up almost immediately and his eyes darken in such a way that Zayn licks his lips, sits up eagerly. 

"How bad do you want it?" Liam asks, and there’s a smirk on his face that Zayn would smack off if he didn’t want to kiss him so much. 

“ _Liam_ ,” he whines and he’s writhing again, scooting forward on Liam’s lap to rub his cock against his muscled chest. “Just  _please_. I’ll do  _anything_ , I swear. Just please fuck me.” He starts babbling, words interrupted by ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ and then he pouts at Liam, lips still a bit swollen and that’s when Liam’s resolve breaks. 

Zayn suddenly finds himself on his back, staring up at Liam as he crawls over his body. “You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you? Y’look like such a nice, sweet kitten but you’re just desperate for cock, aren’t you? Desperate to be filled up?” He reaches down between Zayn’s legs, twists at the plug before pulling it out and letting it drop to the ground. 

Zayn starts whining from underneath him again, doesn’t even bother denying it because he knows it’s true and he’s too far gone to form the appropriate words anyways. Liam doesn’t even bother preparing him, doesn’t leave to get more lube because they’re both a little too desperate anyways. 

He just spits into his hand a few times, slicks it over his cock before pushing into Zayn, where he’s already stretched and slightly slick from Liam’s initial prep. There’s a slight burn, because as much as Liam finger fucks him or as wide as the butt plug is, Liam’s girth is still much wider than either of those. But Zayn relishes the slight edge of pain, knows that he’ll feel it in the morning and the thought nearly drives him wild with want. 

"Come  _on_ ,” he whines, wiggling back. “Just fuck me already, Liam.”

Liam smirks faintly, watching Zayn for a few moments because he always enjoys the sight of the smaller boy taking him. Likes the idea of filling him up in such a way, has even expressed how pretty Zayn is, even while taking a cock up his arse. “I really need to teach you some patience,” he murmurs, voice nonchalant. 

And then he starts fucking into Zayn. There’s nothing slow or gentle about his thrusts, they’re hard enough that Zayn has to reach up, press his hands flat against the arm of the couch to keep from sliding up all the way and hitting it with his head. 

He doesn’t care though; he loves the way that Liam’s fingers dig into his hipbones, waist and even thighs, sure to leave bruises that will last for a week or so. Bruises that Zayn will later smile at, press his fingers into so that he can feel the pain again, remember just how well Liam fucked him. 

"Fuck, Li," he mumbles, and one hand moves to Liam’s chest, scrabbling over his muscles and even scratching once or twice accidentally when Liam gives a particularly hard thrust. 

"You should see yourself, Zee," Liam mumbles, and Zayn shivers at how rough his voice sounds, can hear that Liam is just as far gone as himself. "You look so good, all spread out and stretched tight around my cock. You’re such a good little slut, Kitten, taking it all." And then he moves Zayn again, pulls out and flips Zayn over so that he’s on all fours and pushes back in just as quickly. He can’t help but let out a loud keen at the new position, can’t even find it in himself to care when Liam chuckles breathlessly. Not when Liam’s cock is practically jabbing at his prostate with every well placed thrust. 

If Zayn was a mess before, he’s a complete and utter wreck now, whimpering and scrabbling against the couch cushions. A few thrusts and he’s already knocked off balance, upper chest and the side of his face pressed flat against the couch while his hips are still being held up by Liam’s strong hands as he continues fucking into him. 

It takes Zayn an embarrassingly short time to come after that. Liam reaches around him, tugs and squeezes at his cock before he’s spurting everywhere, on his belly, on Liam’s fist and all over the couch cushion. It’s obscene, how in that moment, the only noises in the room are Zayn’s cries, Liam’s low moans and the sound of skin slapping together with every thrust. 

The sight only spurs Liam on further, flipping Zayn once more so that he’s on his back and holds up his fingers, his other hand still clutching tightly at his hip. He watches with hooded eyes as Zayn takes the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean before he suckles on them and starts humming, grinning dazedly. 

Liam tugs his hand away, trails it up to Zayn’s hair and tugs at the strands before playing with the fake ears. Zayn grins deviously, turns his head with another teasing meow before he fucking  _nuzzles_  at Liam’s hand. He pulls away only to give his palm a few short kitten licks. 

Liam almost loses control then, nearly lifting Zayn’s lower body off the couch with how hard he’s fucking him, and Zayn only mewls pathetically, oversensitive. But he stays mostly still, taking Liam’s cock until he comes, spilling deep inside Zayn. 

He pulls out, Zayn draws a sharp breath in, and collapses on top of the smaller boy, both of them sated. 

Liam sits up again, once he’s come down from his high and leans down to pick up the discarded toy. Zayn moans softly, trying to close his legs in protest, wants to convey that he’s all fucked out and “Jesus, Liam.  _Again_?” 

But Liam shushes him, spreading his thighs open and pressing the plug inside again. Zayn whines, but stays still, panting, and Liam watches him clench around the toy involuntarily, letting a few more soft noises spill from his mouth. 

He bites his lip as he moves back and sits back on his heels at the end of the couch, smiling in amusement at the image that Zayn has created. The ears are sitting crooked on his head, nearly knocked askew in their bed of messy dark hair, standing in every which way from Liam’s constant tugging. There’s a look of bliss on Zayn’s face and he looks so utterly fucked out that Liam would fuck him all over again if they both weren’t so sensitive. 

He chuckles, grabs at Zayn’s thighs and drags him down the length of the couch until his legs are spread out over Liam’s thighs. Zayn lets out a soft moan, knocks his foot into Liam’s side as if trying to push him away. “No more, Li,” he mumbles, blinking up at him. 

Liam nods and leans down, kisses Zayn until they’re both breathless again. “I know, you just look like you’d found a whole bag of cat nip,” he teases. Zayn flushes a little and shoves weakly at Liam’s chest. Liam simply smiles cheekily and presses a kiss to Zayn’s collar bone, presses his tongue to the dark ink there. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Liam pulls back and there’s a curious look on Zayn’s face. “For what?” he asks. 

"Doing this for me," he says, gesturing at the fur trapped between Zayn’s legs, at the headband that’s threatening to fall off his head by then. "I know I ask for weird things sometimes."

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, reaches up and tugs Liam down for another kiss, this one sweet and chaste. “This isn’t weird,” he murmurs. “I liked it just as much as you.”

Liam grins, moves his head down to nuzzle at Zayn’s neck. “So is this happening again?” he asks. 

"Maybe," Zayn hums and at Liam’s look, he adds, "Probably."

Liam smirks, presses a few kisses to Zayn’s neck before pulling away again. “Good,” he mumbles. And before Zayn can protest the new distance between them, he stands up and picks Zayn up in his arms, carries him to their bedroom where they both collapse on the bed. 

"Aren’t you going to take it out?" Zayn asks once they’ve settled down, wrinkling his nose as he wiggles a little. He’s practically draped all over Liam’s chest, but neither of them really mind or care. 

"Nope, saving it for round three," Liam says with a smirk. Zayn moans, partly in anticipation and partly because he suspects he’ll end up waking up to humping Liam’s leg or something with the way it constantly brushes up against his prostate. 

"M’not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," Zayn mumbles, voice muffled where his lips are pressed to Liam’s neck. 

"Who says that’s a bad thing?" Liam asks, chuckling. Zayn thumps his chest with a fist but he only laughs in reply, tugging Zayn closer to press a kiss to his hair, lips brushing against the synthetic fur. "I love you," he whispers then, voice serious. 

Zayn hums, nods sleepily and presses his face to Liam’s warm neck. “I love you, too, Li.”

Liam smiles, wrapping one arm possessively around Zayn’s waist, his other hand trailing down to rub soothing circles on his lower back. “Sweet dreams, Kitten,” he murmurs, and those are the last words that Zayn is aware of before he succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
